The Time of Her Life
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: Being a teenager is hard. Being the daughter of a war hero is harder. Being the Slytherin Princess while your mother was a Gryffindor, hardest yet. But when your moms a time-traveler and your a plain teenage girl, things are always hard for you.
1. Bed Time

"She ran off like the river. Swift and coursing, not only running, but carrying a message. The message of hope, of peace, of love.

"What many called the song, I call the truth.

"She ran through the places which needed these things the most. And they never had a chance to thank her. For she had already left." A soft voice drifted into the young girls mind, as she fell asleep, watching the river flowing in her mind.

The woman looked fondly upon the small child who laid on her bed. She reached for the comforter emblazoned with wolves. She tucked it around the girl, her daughter.

"She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?" A man said from the doorway. "Obviously your daughter."

The women just kissed the girl's forehead. "Yes, yes indeed. Come on, she needs her sleep. Its remarkably hard to get her to sleep, but easy to wake her up." She said pushing the man from the doorway and closing the door behind them.

She floated down the stairs, to the living room. The walls lined with books and chairs, a boy sitting in a chair near the fireplace. "'Ello mum." He said before turning back to his work.

"Its nearly 11 Jack, what are you still doing up?" The man said as the women walked into the kitchen fixing a cup of tea. "Homework. I'm doing NEWTS father."

"You have all summer boy, what classes are you working on?" Said the women who shooed the man away, sitting across from her son. "Potions, and Defense."

She smiled. "While I do commend you for doing my work, I shall have to say, you need to get to bed. It's late, and you're doing yourself more harm than good." She took a sip from the cup. "If you want to be an Auror, you will need your rest. It's even harder now then the past, since Harry's taken the post of Head-Auror. Go rest. I shall help you in the morning."

Jack nodded, and stood about to collect his things, but the women reached across to him. "Leave it here, nothing shall get at it." He nodded and went up the stairs without another word.

The man smiled and took the vacated seat. "Yet another one who's like you." The woman grinned. "But of course. Stubborn and hard-headed." She laughed. "Did the others give you any trouble?"

"The Aurors? Not really. We had an easy day today." The man joked. The women glared at him. "Oh you mean the kids? Oh well in that case they were very easy to put to bed. One story and they where out... Well exept for Cedric and Zach, but they were out before the second one was finished."

"Good." The woman nodded. She stood up and went to wash out her now empty tea cup. "Come on, we need to get to bed ourselves, Travis," she said as she reached up and put the cup in the cabinet.

Travis came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And none of that tonight." She said pushing his arms away, even as his face nuzzled her neck. "Stop that you idiot Ravenclaw."

Travis laughed. "That's an oxymoron if I ever heard one Alayna." "No its the truth." She said and pushed him away.

"Come on, bedtime." She said kissing his cheek and then heading up the stairs.

"You love me anyway!" He called up, she sent him a glare before calling down. "Yeah, I don't know why though!"

Continuing up the stairs, she could hear him laugh.

She checked on Jack, pleased to find him asleep and headed off to bed.

* * *

A/N: A special thanks to Sarah3Noelle for beta-ing for me! Thanks~!


	2. A big Disaster

"Damn it!" A girl said looking upon the destruction before her.

A Muggle washing machine, with suds running out of it at all directions. "Mum is going to kill me." The girl said tugging on a strand of her hair. She looked about thirteen years old. "Why can't I do anything right?" She sighed.

"Hey what happened here? Kathy, did you start foaming off at the mouth again?" Said a voice behind the girl.

The girl jumped and spun around, but as she was standing in the suds she slipped. The boy who just walked in caught her easily, and stood her upright. "Don't call me Kathy James! Its Kathlynn, get it right." She huffed then added. "And I never foam at the mouth."

James laughed. "Then what happened here? It looks like a disaster site."

Kathlynn pouted. "I was washing my clothes. But it didn't work out."

"I'll say! Kathlynn do you even know how to use the washing machine?"

Kathlynn huffed. "Of course I do! You put the cleany stuff in the slot and push start!"

James shook his head. "Kathy, Kathy, Kathy. You put to much of the 'Cleany stuff' in the 'slot'. Do you want me to help you clean up?" He asked.

"I did not! I'm not that stupid James!" Kathlynn huffed. "I just can't do anything right." She muttered.

"Kathy, you can to. If you put your mind to it. Now come on, I'll help you clean up. Then we'll go to your kitchen and raid that chocolate fudge cake I saw you mum put out." James said giving her a one sided hug.

"Fine but if mum catches us, it was your fault!" Kathlynn said to him.

James nodded and grabbed some mops from the corner of the room, and tossed one at her.

She caught it and they set to work.

* * *

"Shut up or I will kill you." Alayna said to her husband as he started giggling. She then dragged him away from the laundry room door, and into the kitchen. "You giggled." She said poking his chest. He slapped her hand away.

"Yeah well it was cute. Do you think?" Alayna shook her head while putting the icing on the cake, with a message to the kids.

"No, its like Snape and I. I married you didn't I? Just because their close doesn't mean they'll marry." She said.

"Listen Travis, Kathlynn needs as much help as she can get. I don't want to say that she's terrible at everything. But she has no confidence in herself. James gives her that confidence. Now leave it." She said then glared at him.

"Fine. But I still think they'll at lest date." Travis said to her.

"I'll take that bet." Alayna said washing her hands. "But we need rules."

Travis sighed. "What rules?"

"First, one date is not going out." Alayna started.

"So if he takes her to Hogsmead or a ball it doesn't count?"

"Exactly. Second, kissing doesn't count."

"Hey!"

"Shush." Alayna scolded. "I meant kissing on the cheek or as a dare. Snogging does count."

"Good." He sighed in relief.

"And third. Neither of us can interfere in any way." Alayna said then counted out. "Pushing them together. Getting the kids to do it. Getting your friends to do it. No detentions together. No bringing it up. No interference or the bet is null and void."

Travis nodded. "Deal."

"I'm not done yet. Lastly they have to admit to dating each other."

Travis rolled his eyes. "Deal." Alayna nodded.

"The stakes?" Travis asked.

"I win, you can't question me again. On anything!" Alayna said.

"I win, you tell everyone I was right."

Alayna laughed at that. "Yeah for once!"

"Oi!" She kissed his cheek.

"Time limit, her seventh year." She said to him.

"Fine." Travis pouted.

Alayna smiled. "Good now come on. They'll be here soon. Lets get outside and see which of my idiots have killed the other first."

"They're my kids as well!"

"Yeah but my idiots!" Alayna laughed and they made their way to the backyard. Where the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan and their children where playing Quittage.

* * *

"Thanks James." Kathlynn said as they put the mops up in the corner, and James put the clothes in the dryer.

"Welcome. But next time let your mum wash your clothes."

"But!"

"No buts! Let her do it. Now I think I promised you a piece of fudge cake?"

Kathlynn nodded and he wrapped his arm around hers, and they walked off to the kitchen. "Hey James?" "Yeah Kathy?"

"Don't call me that. Anyway. Do you mind not telling my brothers about that?"

"Kathy you know me better then that! I would never do that." James said putting his hand over his heart.

"You speak lies!" Kathlynn laughed, and James joined along.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He laughed and they walked into the kitchen.

James went to get the plates and Kathlynn looked at the cake and bent over laughing.

"What?" James said and Kathlynn pointed to the cake.

James looked and joined Kathlynn and laughing. "She knew we would try this!" Kathlynn laughed out. "How?" James asked her.

"I don't know! She just always knows! You can't trick my mum!"

"But why would she put 'Don't try it kids.' on the cake if it was for us." James asked.

"Because underneath that are our initials?" Kathlynn asked him.

"Oh."

"Bet you I can make more goals then you?" Kathlynn asked.

"Your on!" James laughed as they ran outside, passing by Alayna, Ginny, and Hermione.

* * *

"Why do I have this terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Ginny asked the other two.

"Its your son, who acts like Sirius's and James's secret lovechild. And my daughter who acts like me on weed. Of course something bad is going to happen." Alayna said to her matter-of-factly.

"How do you know how you act on weed?" Hermione asked Alayna.

Alayna shrugged. "There are some things 'Mione, that you really don't want to know." Hermione shrugged, and turned to yell at Ron and Harry.

"Oh my dysfunctional family. How I love thee." Alayna said and Ginny laughed. "And we love you to."


End file.
